A Rare Thought
by Zim's-Best-Friend
Summary: A one-shot. As he sits in an empty lab, Zim can't help but think a certain thought.


I've had this in my mind for at least a week now! I must write it!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters. I am not claiming that I do!

* * *

_A Rare Thought_

Sitting at one of his many keyboards, in one of various underground labs, Zim did his best to keep his mind on the mission. On _his_ mission. He sat in a barely lit part of the large lab, with the only light coming from the computer screen in front of him.

It was quiet. Without even that mindless robot of his, Gir, or his squeaky companion, Minimoose. With only the occasional computer sounds and his quick paced typing, the room seemed empty. Almost lifeless.

It was evenings like this that allowed Zim to think. Not those quick tempered thoughts that flew into his mind at times of distress and anger, usually caused by the Dib, but ones that were deep and normally hidden within the dark corners of his mind.

Thoughts that weren't able to escape their mental cage, until motionless points in time like this one, came about.

"My mission…"

Zim's voice was raspy and quiet as he stopped typing. He stared down at the keyboard, looking away from the Irken symbols on the screen.

Memories flooded his mind, drowning out all thoughts of what he was previously doing. Though, only two moments came to mind, showing themselves, they were ones that Zim had never wished to remember. Times when the most devious things were said to him.

They weren't insults, exactly. However, they stung nonetheless.

"_You're not even an Invader, you know!"_

Tak's voice rung in his antennae. He snapped his eyes closed, feeling the full force of her verbal attack.

"_The Tallest lied to you!" _

His eyes opened at that. Of course they weren't lying! They gave him another chance. They gave him…a special mission. A mission that they knew only he could accomplish, right?

"Of course!" Zim found himself shouting, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. His head was down as he focused his eyes on the keyboard. His mind allowed him to think back to when she had said that…and how upset she was. She would've said anything out of anger. That's why Zim had shaken it off at the time, turning his attention to an Irken soda as she continued to yell.

Now he didn't. Zim didn't have anything to focus his attention on. Just his thoughts.

Tak vanished, leaving space for someone new. Someone who still made him nervous, and who still caused him to look over his shoulder during small moments of weakness.

"_Don't you get it?!"_

Sizz-Lor's voice erupted, making Zim flinch.

"_The Tallest lied to get rid of you!" _

Zim narrowed his eyes, mentally shaking his former boss away from him. He feared him and his return, also that horrible place he managed, but Zim would not let him take his mission away from him. It was the only thing he had left. The only thing that kept him going and gave him hope of keeping his self-confidence.

Zim knew his leaders no longer had trust in him. He already knew that! But, he just didn't want to believe that they hated him. Zim looked up to them, both literally and symbolically. How could he think that they wanted to kill him? That they wanted him dead?!

"Lies. Lies. All lies!!" Zim shouted to the empty room. He shouted at the mental image of Tak and Sizz-Lor. "The Tallest are who I listen to and follow. I have nothing but faith and trust in them!" He shouted even louder, getting angrier.

Zim thought back to how he took three seconds of a certain day to think: Were the Tallest laughing at him? Were they mocking him behind his back, when the transmission was cut?

He shook his head. "No. They wouldn't do that," he said to himself, trying to calm down. His face softened a bit, making it seem that when he looked up at the blank computer screen, he looked desperate. Narrowing his eyes, that look quickly disappeared.

Zim pushed his chair out and stood, with his antennae flattened tightly against the top of his head. His mission might be a lie…It might have been just to get him to die, but it was still a mission! His leaders might hate him, but why would that matter to him?!

His face held raging fury as he growled a bit. He hadn't notice Gir walk in with a Suck Monkey and Minimoose floating by his side.

"Master?" Gir's innocent voice was quiet as he slipped out of his dog suit.

Zim turned and faced Gir, standing a respectable distance away. He calmed down a bit, not able to say anything.

The room fell into another silence. Not even the many computers made noise.

Taking a deep breath, Zim was finally able to speak. "C'mon, Gir. Let's go spy on the humans," he said in an emotionless way as he began to put on his disguise. He walked towards Gir, passing him with a determined look on his face. He heard Gir follow, putting his costume back on, and a small squeak from Minimoose.

Even if it was a lie…Zim had something to prove. Which wasn't new to him.

He had a mission to complete, whether it was pointless or not.

* * *

Not my best, and Zim was OOC…But at least I got this out of my head.

I'm actually thinking of drawing a sketch to go with this one-shot. It'll probably be up by tomorrow…


End file.
